Aliados
by SOFII.R
Summary: El futuro de la Tierra depende de seis jóvenes: Yang (Noah), Eva (Azul), Smoke (Maia), Coop (Manuel), Yuck (Franco) y Carl (Valentín). Todos ellos marginados y perdidos en un mundo complejo.Con la ayuda del Maestro Yo, estos jóvenes serán asistidos por siete seres de luz: Jobeaux (Ian), Lena (Venecia), Roger Jr (Inti), Katie (Ambar), Yin (Luz), Paige(Devi) y Boogeyman (Gopal).


Aliados

Hola amigos!, estoy de vuelta y esta vez con una nueva novela de Yin Yang Yo!. La historia no es mía, es de Cris Morena (una escritora argentina súper reconocida). "Aliados" es una serie de televisión argentina producida por "Cris Morena Group" y es emitida por la cadena Telefe en Argentina y por la cadena Fox para el resto de Latinoamérica.

Entonces, como yo soy de Argentina y amo todas las series de Cris, he decidido hacer una "parodia", si es así como se puede decir, en tributo a esta excelentísima serie de televisión y web. Los personajes de Yin Yang Yo! Tomaran parte de estos jóvenes. Espero que les guste!.

Sinopsis

Desde su origen, la raza humana, camina el planeta construyéndolo y destruyéndolo con la misma intensidad. En las últimas décadas los seres humanos han logrado de forma muy acelerada grandes adelantos en ciencia y tecnología. Por causa de esos avances, las personas se han distanciado los unos de los otros, hasta el punto de que olvidaron quiénes son y para que están en la Tierra. A raíz de ese olvido, a fines del 2012, la humanidad comenzó una cuenta regresiva -de 105 días- que va a conducirla a su destrucción o a su renacimiento.

El futuro de la Tierra depende de seis jóvenes humanos: Yang (Noah), Eva (Azul), Smoke (Maia), Coop (Manuel), Yuck (Franco) y Carl (Valentín). Todos ellos tienen algo que en común: son tan poderosos como marginales, tan atractivos como perdidos, tan revolucionarios como violentos y tan aislados como comunicados. Con la ayuda de La Energía Masculina Creadora (el Maestro Yo), estos jóvenes serán asistidos por siete seres de luz:Jobeaux (Ian), Lena (Venecia), Roger Jr (Inti), Katie (Ambar), Yin (Luz), Paige (Devi) y Boogeyman (Gopal). Todos ellos, provienen de varias partes del Universo con el objetivo de convertirse en los Aliados de estos jóvenes y ayudarlos en la misión del salvar el "proyecto humano".

**Humanos:**

Yang (Noah García Iturbe):_"Autosatisfacción a cualquier precio"_

Yang es un joven de 20 años, hijo del dueño de una tabacalera. Sensual, atractivo, un Casanova adolescente, sin conciencia del daño que sus acciones y palabras pueden causar a los que lo rodean. No se compromete con nada ni con nadie. Para él las relaciones son pasajeras y se mantienen mientras rindan utilidades, sino se descartan y se sigue sin mirar atrás.

Es muy inteligente, seductor y manipulador, un sociópata millonario. Al fin y al cabo para Noah "La vida es una gran empresa de la que él es gerente general".

Noah "No hace, hace que otros hagan por él". Sabe cómo lograr que todos y, principalmente todas, siempre le digan "sí". Es un lobo con el rostro dulce de un cordero, que no pierde la ironía ni su seductora simpatía, aun cuando está destrozando el corazón de una mujer, lastimando a su madre o negando a su hijo.

Eva (Azul Medina): _"Brillo y destrucción pop"_.

Se hizo famosa cuando ganó un concurso de televisión para talentos jóvenes. Desde entonces la manipulación es su arma cotidiana de control. Le encanta ser la abanderada del no pensar, de la liviandad, del consumo y la frivolidad. Detrás de su autoritarismo se esconde una mujer frágil, autodestructiva, con severos problemas psicológicos.

Es la cantante pop más exitosa del momento, millones de adolescentes la siguen y admiran la imagen que ella les vende.

Es falsa, sabe decir lo que el otro quiere escuchar sólo para que todos hablen bien de ella. No tiene límites, lo que quiere lo consigue, lo que no puede conseguir lo elimina. Si alguien no le gusta lo aleja, si algo le gusta lo seduce o lo compra.

Smoke (Maia Pinedo):_"El placer de lastimar"_.

Smoke vive en una casa rodante junto a su odiada madre. Es una profesional a la hora de dañar, romper y desgastar. Perversa e inteligente, tiene una personalidad devastadora, principalmente sobre quien quiere lastimar.

El "bullying" es su "deporte preferido". Le gusta dirigir a sus compañeras para que agredan verbal y físicamente a quienes ella decide, mientras filma los ataques con su teléfono celular para luego subir las imágenes a un blog dentro del cual "colecciona videos" como trofeos de guerra.

Sabe cómo extorsionar para conseguir sus objetivos y no tener problemas por sus abusos. Con el bullying busca sentirse con poder y control por sobre los demás. Quiere por todos los medios dominar la vida que día a día la domina.

Coop (Manuel Ramírez): _"La voz del sufrimiento"_.

Coop es el producto negativo de una sociedad exitista. Hijo de padres infelices. La madre lo sobreprotege y le trasmite constantemente sus miedos.

Coop se muestra sumamente inseguro cada vez que cruza los límites de su cuarto, el único lugar del mundo donde se siente relativamente protegido. Habla con voz baja y le cuesta mucho expresarse cuando muchas personas lo están viendo. En la intimidad de su habitación, Coop es un cantante maravilloso, preso de sus miedos y fobias.

Desde hace años es víctima del bullying y de su propio silencio. Siempre está triste y como no lo aceptan como es, piensa que la vida no vale la pena.

Yuck (Franco Alfaro): _"Marginalidad en estado puro"_.

Yuck es un joven marginal, sin estudios, sin trabajo, sin familia, sin presente, sin amor. La calle es su escuela desde que tiene uso de razón. Sobrevivir es la única consigna que lo moviliza, sabe bien que sólo los fuertes pueden mantenerse respirando dentro del mundo salvaje que habita.

Es violento, hiperquinético, es adicto a los conflictos. Le gusta todo lo que no tiene. Sólo es feliz cuando está en la murga, bailando y robando.

Es arriesgado al límite de poner diariamente en juego su vida, pero le tiene pavor a la muerte. Yuck es cruel y directo, no teme decir lo que siente aunque esto le genere un problema o una pelea. Prefiere mirar a decir, arriesgar a pedir, disparar a perder.

Carl (Valentín): _"Preso de su soledad"_.

Carl tiene 12 años y nunca escuchó a alguien decirle "Te quiero". Fue abandonado por su madre en un hogar de huérfanos cuando era un bebé. Se crio en un ambiente hostil, donde las agresiones y los abusos siguen siendo cotidianos. Diariamente lo obligan a trabajar, debe conseguir, como sea, dinero en la calle.

Es un esclavo moderno, víctima del egoísmo de una sociedad que al verlo deambular sucio y hambriento hace como que no lo ve.

Carl siente odio y rencor, sabe que el mundo que lo rodea lo pateó a un costado de la ruta. No tiene esperanzas, sólo ganas de golpear y gritar.

**Seres de Luz:**

Jobeaux (Ian): _"Secretos del Alma"_.

Es el líder de los Seres de Luz. Llegó al planeta con el mismo cuerpo que utilizaba en su misteriosa existencia espiritual. Tiene que guiar a sus compañeros en la tierra y a la vez descubrir cuál es su misión personal.

La calma, la bondad y la firmeza de carácter son sus características más destacadas. Es sabio, pero aún está en proceso de evolución y conoce tanto como desconoce.

Lena (Venecia): _"Amor en acción"_.

Su cuerpo astral habita en "Hiranyaloka" desde hace 280 años (medidos en tiempo de la tierra), si bien no es de las almas más viejas, ha pasado la suficiente cantidad de tiempo en el planeta astral como para olvidarse completamente lo que era "sentir como humana".

Mantiene la forma joven de su último nacimiento. Como todo ser astral, para llegar a ese estadio necesitó primero nacer y morir cientos de veces entre los animales y los humanos. Lena no es un ser totalmente iluminado, está en pleno proceso de aprendizaje, como una alumna más.

En Hiranyaloka reside en el reino del goce infinito de las ideas. Para cualquier habitante de ese plano, tener que ir a la tierra es más un esfuerzo que un premio.

Roger Jr (Inti): _"Fuego que sana"_.

Roger Jr habita en una forma imperceptible para el ojo humano, en el lado "fuego" del planeta "Ipsilon Andrómeda B". Este planeta tiene una cara tan caliente como la lava y otra tan fría como un glaciar.

A los seres habitantes de "Ipsilon Andromeda B", por tener una constitución elemental sutil, les es de suma facilidad tomar forma humana fusionándose con el alma y cuerpo de cualquier persona, un segundo antes que esta muera. El resultado es "un pacto de almas" transitorio, que dura lo que dure la misión en la tierra.

Katie (Ámbar): _"La paz vestida de guerra"_.

Sirio es un planeta de dimensiones extraordinarias, habitado por seres de muy baja estatura, que viven en espacios grandes, donde predomina la naturaleza. Las ciudades no existen, ningún ser superior construiría lugares para amontonarse teniendo tanta vida verde a su alcance.

Katie es una adolescente diferente, inquieta, repleta de preguntas. Ama la ciencia, las máquinas, la tecnología y todo lo que su familia nunca hizo ni quiso hacer. Sus padres se dedican a la tierra, a los árboles, a los pájaros, a la conexión con la naturaleza y con sus soles.

Entre estos seres pequeños y sabios Katie es la que más se parece a sus rudimentarios primos humanos. Es la única joven de todo su mundo que quiere ser un poquito más alta, al menos unos cincuenta centímetros por sobre el metro promedio que tienen todos. No es por querer sentirse superior, es sólo porque le gustaría saber qué se siente. Katie quiere sentir cosas nuevas siempre.

Yin (Luz): _"El nuevo mensaje"_.

Yin es una más de las miles de millones de formas de vida no física que habitan el mundo causal. El mundo causal existe como existen nuestros pensamientos. Es un espacio tiempo de ideas puras donde la atmósfera es tan sutil para la percepción humana como el árbol para los peces.

Yin eligió vivir bajo formas acuosas. Es agua y energía, luz y sonido líquidos. Los seres como Yin, pueden viajar, como esferas cristalinas, a cualquier lugar del universo que contenga agua, en cualquiera de sus estadios. Por medio del agua Yin conecta con el alma de cualquier ser vivo, ingresando en estos para habitarlos y guiarlos desde el interior…

Yin vivirá, el tiempo que pase en la tierra, dentro del alma de Eva, su misión. Cada vez que Yin esté dentro de Eva, accionando sugerencias en forma de pensamientos e ideas, los ojos de "su misión" cambiarán de color por unos segundos.

Vibra principalmente en el color azul, es la fuerza espiritual, el poder del sonido, de la música y de la comunicación, frente a tanta incomunicación.

Su chakra más desarrollado es el de la garganta. Su nota música predominante es Sol. Es dulce, compasiva, generosa, fiel, sincera, consejera, servicial, extremadamente femenina, educada, agradecida, sensible. Es todo lo opuesto a Eva.

Paige (Devi): _"Entre el cielo y la tierra"_.

Entre nosotros hay personas "despiertas", seres de luz humanos, esperando el momento exacto para hacer de su vida su mensaje. No tienen poderes especiales, muestran con el ejemplo cómo el amor es el camino a la libertad y la felicidad. Paige es una de esas personas.

Extrovertida, dulce, extremadamente inteligente y sabía por naturaleza, Paige cultiva la amistad como uno de los grandes dones de la humanidad. Es fiel, divertida, simple pero con carácter muy fuerte cada vez que siente que algo "está fuera de su centro". Tiene sólo 12 años, pero cuando habla todos la escuchan como si tuviera 100.

Boogeyman (Gopal): _"Reflejos de Amistad"_.

Boogeyman es un joven de 17 años que nació en "La otra tierra" y rápidamente se convirtió en "El rompe reglas". Desde pequeño, con la buena intención de mejorar aún más la perfección de su mundo, metió a sus amables padres en decenas de problemas. En una tierra sin problemas, ese, sí es un don.

Su última forma de queja para con las decisiones de los maestros guías fue mantener contacto, a través de los espejos y reflejos, con un niño humano del que se hizo amigo. Por este y muchos otros actos de rebeldía, Boogeyman es la excepción que confirma la regla de esta tierra ideal.

Boogeyman vibra principalmente en el color dorado, es el ser de la luz y la sabiduría frente a tanta oscuridad, es líder, es amor en libertad, el que rompe con todas las formas y estructuras, es desapego total.

Sabe cómo ser rebelde pero a la vez como apaciguar las mentes. Su chakra más desarrollado es el de la coronilla. Su nota musical predominante es Si. Es extremadamente querible, simpático, gran amigo, inteligente, muy divertido y ocurrente, canta de forma extraordinaria, pero aún tiene que aprender a no convertir las soluciones en problemas.

**OK chicos, espero que les haya parecido interesante y se queden con ganas de ver más en los siguientes capítulos!. Quiero agradecer a todos los lindos comentarios y visitas que he recibido en mi otra novela VOLVER A CREER, sinceramente no pensé que les iba a gustar tanto!, y mucho menos que iba a tener fans! WOOW. Son increíbles chicos, los amo!.**

**Los Sofistics la rockean! ("Sofistics" lo dije por mi nombre Sofía, como un grupo de fan jiji:D ).**

**Si les gusto la serie Aliados, que espera?. Véanla todos los jueves a las 19:00 hs en el canal FOX Latinoamérica, o también por internet!. **** . **

**Derechos de autor: Cris Morena.**

**Los amo Lovers!3**


End file.
